Proposal Day
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: March 20 was proposal day. Steph receives a proposal, only it's not for her. Babe, Cupcakes beware. You won't like it. Warning for language.


Disclaimer: Not mine just wish they were.

AN: Hope you enjoy this little one shot. It one of the unusual holidays but not part of the Ranger &amp; Stephanie ongoing story line. Thanks for all the support for these stories and the last chapter story. It means a lot to me.

* * *

I pulled up to my parents' home finding my mother and sister standing just inside the door. Grandma was on a bus trip to Atlantic City. It was another cold, snowy day which was disappointing because it was the first day of spring. It's been so cold this winter they haven't been standing outside.

My mother's been on the marriage war path again. Joe's 35th birthday was on the first. Not only had he reminded me that he wasn't getting any younger, but all the female members of his family including cousins, as well as my mother had. That meant we needed to get married and start a family very soon.

I started to hyperventilate at the thought of marrying Joe. I could only picture the scene that Sunday afternoon when I had stopped by Joe's. They had game day at his house. It was freakin' scary. My mother was worried I was going to lose my last chance at marriage and be stuck raising someone else's kids and never having any of my own. I didn't get it because I never talked about a burning desire to marry and have children after my disastrous first marriage. But the thought having kids like Anthony's was a fate worse than death.

I walked in my parent's house, seeing the pursed lips of my mother, a sure sign she was upset about something. Val gave me a shy smile and whispered, "I'm expecting again. I just finished my first trimester and it's another girl. Mom isn't too happy because of our financial situation. She was complaining that you haven't given her any grandchildren yet. I swear she'll never be happy."

I smiled back at her whispering, "Congratulations, really. You seem happy and that's what matters." Personally, I wondered how they were going to support another baby. The duplex they were renting was too small for another child. They had three bedrooms but would soon need another when this baby was born. Those rooms were too small to have a third bed in them.

My mother came back out of the kitchen and announced, "Dinner's ready." Val and I went into the kitchen to help mom bring the platters and bowls out. My father was already sitting at the table.

"Where are Albert and the girls?" I asked.

Val smiled, "Oh, Albert had a job interview with a big firm downtown. His practice isn't doing that well and if he can get in with another firm he'll have a steady income and cheaper insurance premiums."

I interrupted, "That's great Val."

She continued, "Yes it is. Angie and Mary Alice are both at a slumber party for Albert's niece, Danica. Lisa is staying with his mother and Janie is staying with his brother and new wife because they want to see if they are ready for a baby. They'll all be home tomorrow."

We passed the food around the table and heard Albert's excited cries and the door slam. "You won't believe it." He came in, shirt untucked and pushing his glasses up his nose.

Val asked, "You won't believe what?"

Albert shuffled over, kissed Val on the top of her head and sat down. He filled his plate as he explained, "Stephanie's friend Ranger told his lawyer about me. That's why they called and gave me the interview. He's one of their firm's biggest clients. Anyway, the interview went really well and they hired me on the spot. I'll be making $200,000 per year plus bonuses."

We all gasped at the figure. Val exclaimed, "We'll be able to buy a house with that kind of money."

I smiled, "That's wonderful Albert. I didn't know Ranger did that."

He blushed, "Well, one of his men came to my office and needed help with a family law matter. He told Ranger how helpful I was. Ranger asked me to help a family member with something and that's how it all happened. He's a real nice guy Stephanie. I mean he can be totally intimidating but I think he uses that as a defense."

I nodded while my mother huffed, "I don't like you hanging around that man, Stephanie." She spit the words out.

Daddy was shoveling his food in but stopped and said, "What's your problem Helen? The man has helped Stephanie out of a lot of sticky situations including diving into the Delaware to save her when Morelli's godfather had his goons dump her in. He just helped Albert get a steady job to support his family with a huge salary. So, what do you have against him?"

My mother sniffed, "He's not from the Burg. He's scary and Joseph says he's a criminal."

At that moment my cell phone sang out a tune that denoted a text message was received. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw I had received a text from Joe. I didn't understand it so I opened my text app and sucked in a breath at what I read. There were two messages, the first said,

"_Will you marry me, Cupcake?"_

The second read,

"_She said yes… we'll be getting married this summer, maybe June."_

"Holy hell, that Rat Bastard better watch himself or so help me I'll cut off his balls and stuff them down his throat."

My mother had a shocked tone, "Stephanie, language."

My dad had a more concerned tone when he asked, "Stephanie, what's wrong."

I quickly dialed his number and heard it ring once, then twice and after the fourth ring it went to voicemail. "You Rat Bastard, you might want to be more careful who you are sending text messages to. No this Cupcake would never marry you and whoever she is, I feel sorry for her because she's too stupid to know you are nothing but a lying, cheating scumbag. I hope you are truly miserable in whatever hellacious marriage you got yourself into." I punched the end button which was not as satisfying as slamming a phone receiver down.

My mother was sputtering; Albert and Val both resembled a fish, while my father looked murderous. My mother finally squeaked, "What was that all about young lady."

I spat out, "Your precious Joseph," then stopped to take a deep breath, "is engaged to someone that he also calls Cupcake."

She sputtered, "I thought he was away on a case."

I whispered, "Me too, I think I'll go home now. I'll probably stay in bed for a few days so I think I'll pack a doggie bag." I walked into the kitchen gathered some food and put it in a bag and walked out. I couldn't deal with this or the pitying looks from my so called friends.

I drove home in a trance. I was shocked. At one time I thought Joe was cheating with Terry Gilman but those days were long past. I mean, I thought one day I would marry him. I never thought he'd marry someone else. I was once again the scorned woman. It wasn't fair. I was faithful. Ok so, I lusted after Ranger. I mean who wouldn't, he's so hot. I pulled into my lot, parked by the dumpster, grabbed my bag of leftovers and made my way into my apartment. I walked in to hear a message being left by a Burg busybody. "Is it true you are engaged?"

As soon as that call ended, the phone began to ring again. This message from one of the Morelli cousins, "Oh Stephanie, I'm so sorry," she giggled, "we told you Joe wouldn't wait. Santina is perfect for Joe. She's a 28 year old Kindergarten teacher who can't wait to have children."

Tears were running down my cheeks as the phone rang again. I pulled the plug on the phone so I couldn't hear it ring again. I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell, it was ringing as well. I turned it off. I didn't want to deal with anyone or anything. I felt a tingle on the back of my neck. Shit, how did he know already? I spoke softly through my tears, "What do you need Ranger? I'm not really in the mood to talk right now and I'm not up for a job either."

I felt him move closer and felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. "Babe, he's a fool to let you go."

I sniffled, "Obviously not, I mean first Dickie cheated. There was that guy in college who dumped me for my roommate and now Joe. Then there's you."

I felt him stiffen behind me, "What about me Babe?"

"Oh, let me see. First you sent me back to Joe; I think it's clear you were done. Then you said I'd have to leave your bed eventually. So I guess I should just give up on men. My mother was right, Joe was my last chance. Just go away, I want to be alone."

"Babe, I meant what I said a few months ago. I've thought about marrying you. Things were different when I sent you back to Morelli. I knew you weren't done with him. I was running a lot of missions back then and getting my company up and running. I can't promise there won't be a night when I don't come home."

I was surprised, "You want to marry me? Really?"

I felt him smile in my hair, "Yeah, now why don't we lock ourselves in here to ride out the gossip?"

I felt him pulling me into the bedroom. It turned out be a good day after all.


End file.
